Hotaru's sister
by Misaki Minami
Summary: Hotaru has a sister but an adopted one. her sister is 3 years older than her and her adopted sister is actually the sister of the person that Narumisensei and Reo liked back then.This is a TxOc and a little MisakixT and MxN and HxR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Summary:

The person that Reo and Narumi were mentioning actually had a younger sister that was only 3 years older than Mikan. Her sister was left and was adopted by the Imai family. She took care of Hotaru before she was sent to the academy. While she was in the academy, she becomes the academy's student secretary and of course she was together with her unknown step-brother. She meets Tsubasa and they started to get attracted to one another. Living in a life of lies, what will happen when she finds out that she was only adopted?

Something about the OC:

Her name is Tomoyo Imai. Her hair is the same color as the person that Reo and Narumi were talking about. Her eyes are like Mikan's and she is also a jolly person. Her Alice allows her to control the different dangerous elements. She's in the middle school branch of the academy and same class as Tsubasa. She can also play different instruments very well.

End

It was still the school festival and the students were having so much fun from all the attractions prepared by the different type of Alice groups.

"Hey Ruka-pyon, let's go to the technical types, please! I want to see Hotaru" Mikan said

"Well if it's ok for Natsume," Ruka said

"Ok, I wanna look at their attraction anyway" Natsume said with his hands in his pocket.

They walked to the technical types place. There are much cool stuff and the environment was also made by the students themselves.

"Wow! This place is cool, don't you think?" Mikan said then Ruka nodded his head

"Whatever" Natsume said

"Hey, there's Hotaru!" Mikan said then ran to her stall

"Hotaru!" Mikan said as she was going to give her a hug then Hotaru used her Baka (moron) Gun on Mikan making her fall on the floor.

"Don't be noisy!" Hotaru said as she continued her work

"Hotaru, you're cold!" Mikan said while on the floor and crying (anime style)

"Hotaru's stall is very popular, you know" Iinchou said coming from the blue

After a few minutes, Hotaru left her stall and went to the game she made.

It was like a Ferris wheel with air planes and the goal was to get ribbons from the other participants of the game. Mikan joined the game. She was winning but then a little kid got her ribbon then the plane of the kid got out of order. It was almost unattached from the wheel. Mikan tried to jump on the plane of the kid but it was too far. The kid was tossed over.

"Oh no!" Mikan said

Then when the kid was still to the air, a shadow appeared and the kid was caught by a girl in blue uniform that belonged to the middle school branch.

"Are you ok?" the girl with light brown hair said with a sweet and kind smile

"Yeah! Thanks a lot!" the kid said

"I told you to watch this area, what were you doing when this happened!" the girl said angrily and strictly to her assistant.

"Oh no, it's the student secretary" the students whispered

"Well?" she said

"I'm sorry Imai-sama" the guy from the high school department said

"Imai? Isn't that Hotaru's last name?" Ruka said

Hotaru stepped forward

"This is my invention so please don't get mad at him" Hotaru said then the student secretary looked at her and her eyes widened then she closed her eyes and smiled.

"If you say so, my little sister." She said making the crowd whisper to one another. Mikan and the others were shocked from what they heard.

"Imai-sama, your appointment today is…" the assistant said then she threw her notebook to the air then the assistant caught it by surprise.

"Cancel all of my appointments, I'll be busy during this festival" she said then Hotaru looked on the ground

"With my sister that is" she added then Hotaru looked at her sister.

"Well? Let's go Hotaru!" her sister said happily and walked with Hotaru.

They approached Mikan and the others.

"Are they your friends?" she asked

"Yes, this is Mikan, Ruka, Iinchou and…" Hotaru said then her sister interrupted

"Hyuuga Natsume-kun" she said then he looked at her coldly but she smiled at him

"You know him?" Mikan said

"Well, I'm the secretary of the whole academy after all" she said

"Imai Tomoyo, right?" Natsume said then she just gave her a smile.

"Let's take a walk" Hotaru said then started walking

The rest followed. Tomoyo and Mikan are by Hotaru's side while Iinchou, Ruka and Natsume were together.

While walking…

"Hey, is it just me that finds it strange that Hotaru's sister looks a little like Mikan?" Ruka said to Natsume and Yuu.

"Yeah, not to mention the hair, the eyes and the attitude." Yuu replied

Natsume on the other hand thought of the same thing.

While at the girl's side…

"Does Hotaru talk about me when she writes to you before?" Mikan said

"Well… not exactly because I was 7 when I transferred in this academy so… not really, but our mother said that she had a best friend in where we leaved so I knew that she would be okay" Tomoyo replied

"Tomoyo-senpai, do you have a friend here at the academy?" Mikan said then Tomoyo closed her eyes.

"Sorry, but no" Tomoyo said then Hotaru looked at her

"But when you were still living with us, mother said that you had many friends" Hotaru said

"Well, they didn't want to be anymore, when they found out that I was an Alice, they told me I was a weirdo and I should just get lost and live with the other Alice" Tomoyo said

"That was cold! You're telling me that you don't consider me as a friend anymore, huh Tomoyo!" Misaki said coming out from no where

"Well… I didn't really mean…" Tomoyo said but Misaki interrupted

"I was your friend ever since you joined the academy! You really are heartless!" Misaki said while pointing her finger on Tomoyo while she wore a faint smile and with a sweat drop on her forehead.

"Hey Misaki-senpai" Mikan said then she looked at her

"Oh, Mikan-chan!" Misaki said

"Why don't you join us?" Mikan insisted

"Ok, but Tsubasa is waiting for me at the Active ability types so can we go there? The attraction is cool!" Misaki said

"Really? Hey Iinchou, what's your attraction?" Mikan said

"Well it's…" Yuu said when he was interrupted

"It's a haunted house, am I correct?" Tomoyo said

"Yes," Iinchou said

"Wow, Hotaru's sister is amazing! She knows the different attractions of the festival!" Mikan said

"Baka! Of course she knows them because she's the one that manages and makes sure that everything goes well in the festival!" Hotaru said

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Misaki said energetically as she pulled Tomoyo and ran very fast making Tomoyo fly like a human kite.

"Misaki, Slow down!" Tomoyo said and it echoed as Misaki was running.

Then the rest were left.

"Well, let's go Hotaru!" Mikan said

"Wait a second, can I ask this, why does your sister look like polka-dotted panties girl?" Natsume said but Hotaru was silent then after a few seconds Hotaru faced Natsume's direction.

"I don't know" Hotaru said then walked to the active ability type's area.

"Hey, wait up Hotaru!" Mikan said then followed her

"Wait up!" Yuu said to the two and followed.

"Let's go" Natsume said then walked as Ruka was by his side.

End of Chapter

Hope you liked it! R&R please! you can suggest an event if you want to it'll be fine by me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Mikan and the others arrived at the Active ability type's area. They saw Misaki talking to Tsubasa and Tomoyo was leaning on the wall looking very dizzy (her eyes were spiral lines).

"Misaki-senpai, what did you do to Tomoyo-senpai?" Mikan said

"Don't worry about her she's just dizzy that's all" Misaki replied.

"What kind of a friend are you Misaki?" Tsubasa said

"What?" Misaki said

"I'm okay just dizzy that's all, what do you want to do Hotaru?" Tomoyo asked while trying to stand properly

"There!" Hotaru said then they walked to the near by café.

"Well, I got to go, see ya!" Yuu said then walked away.

"I wanna go there!" Mikan said then when she started to run off Natsume grabbed her hair making her fall down on the floor.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt" Tsubasa said

"Hey Tsubasa let's go there!" Misaki said then clung onto Tsubasa's right arm

"But, what about Mikan?" Tsubasa said but they were already far from them.

"Ouch! That hurt, you know!" Mikan said angrily at Natsume

"Hey, Polka dots! Let me remind you that you're my slave so you can't go any where without my permission, got it?" Natsume said coldly

"Telling me was ok but did you really have to pull me that hard?" Mikan said

Natsume me smirked "It wasn't my fault I just got hold of your hair, your running did the rest, little girl!" he said then turned back

"You're really a cold hearted jerk! I HATE YOU NATSUME!" Mikan said with tears falling from her eyes then she ran to where Tomoyo and Hotaru went.

Natsume just looked back then he was silent

'_Why do I always make her cry? Is it because I can't accept it that I fell for her? Whatever!' Natsume thought._

"Where do you wanna go Ruka?" Natsume asked as he shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Let's go and get something to eat" Ruka said

"Fine" Natsume said then they went to the café where Hotaru and her sister went and where Mikan went while crying.

At the café…

Hotaru and her sister were enjoying eating together when suddenly they saw Mikan running towards their direction and was crying.

"Mikan-chan, what's the matter?" Tomoyo said then Mikan jumped on Hotaru hugging her and cried on her friend's shoulder.

"Baka! What happened to you, why are you crying?" Hotaru said as she hugged her friend back.

"You see…" Mikan said then explained what happened.

After a few minutes, she finished telling everything then the food that Tomoyo ordered for Mikan arrived.

"My, my so Natsume-kun is the cause huh?" Tomoyo said as then took a sip of her tea.

"That Natsume!" Mikan said not knowing that the two (Ruka and Natsume) arrived when she said those

"He's so annoying, and, and…" Mikan said not knowing that Natsume was that her back

"And?" Natsume said

"And He's a good-for-nothing jerk that only cares about himself!" Mikan said then she realized that the one that talked earlier was Natsume.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan said

"Why should I answer that?" Natsume said then he notices Tomoyo smiling which made him annoyed.

"What are you smiling at?" Natsume said

"Nothing at all, now I know how much you hate each other, it's amusing don't you think so Hotaru?" she said then took another sip on her tea.

"Yes, but Mikan's annoying when she tells me that they fought… again" Hotaru said

"What, this isn't the first time?" she replied

"No, the other students even played tricks on her because of her recklessness" Hotaru said then took a piece from her cake.

"I really hate you!" Mikan said

"Whatever polka dots" Natsume said then walked to Ruka's table.

"I hate him!" Mikan said then Tomoyo suddenly placed a piece from the slice of Mikan's cake to Mikan's mouth.

"Mmm...That was delicious!" Mikan said with a smile

"You're lucky that my sister did that or else you would have got it!" Hotaru said as she got hold of the Baka Canon

"She was about to blast you actually" Tomoyo said then Mikan smiled

"Oh yeah, Tomoyo-senpai do you know Tsubasa-senpai?" Mikan asked

"Hmm… I forgot, why?" Tomoyo said

"Nothing I just thought you knew him" Mikan said

"Well what do you want to do next guys?" Tomoyo said then looked at her watch and stood up

"Let's play at the different stalls!" Mikan said then she pulled Hotaru and Tomoyo to the area.

Natsume just looked at them and then took a piece of pie and took a bite.

"Can we go there too? After we eat I mean" Ruka said then Natsume just looked at him

"Why not," Natsume said then continued eating.

End of chapter

Hope you'll like this one and the next chapter will be more on Hotaru and Ruka… R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

While the three were walking…

Tomoyo's POV

'S_o this is the one with the nullification Alice, huh? She's still like a child while almost everyone in Class B are so mature, too mature for their ages and she's the only one that can make Hotaru happy, well at least that's how I see it_

_End of POV_

They arrived at the game area. Mikan began to play some game then Hotaru and her sister followed. They were having so much fun. The three won many cute and cuddly stuffed animals.

After playing…

"That was fun" Tomoyo said while holding all 5 stuffed animals

"Yeah it was very fun!" Mikan said

"I enjoyed it a little" Hotaru said while pushing a cart full of stuffed animals.

'_A little, huh?'_ Mikan thought and sweat drops.

"Let's take a seat over there, under the tree." Tomoyo said and sat under a big tree

"I'll just take a walk for a bit" Hotaru said then walked away.

Hotaru was walking and walking. She was thinking of something then she bumped into Ruka with Natsume on his side of course.

"Hotaru, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention you see," Ruka said

"It's ok," Hotaru said

"Oi, Ruka" Natsume said

"I'll just stay here" he added as he took out his newly bought Manga then Ruka nodded with a smile.

"Were you going somewhere?" Hotaru said

"Umm…not really, how about you?" Ruka said with a smile

"I was just taking a walk that's all" Hotaru said

"Do you mind if I come with you, Natsume seems preoccupied right now" Ruka said then Hotaru just looked at him then Ruka blushes a little that is hardly noticeable.

"Even though I always blackmail you?" Hotaru said with a small smile

"Well that's another issue though" Ruka said then Hotaru just looked at him then she turned to her back.

"Let's go then" Hotaru said then Ruka followed with his bunny friend.

While walking, they talked about many things that they were related very well. It was about animals of course.

"I didn't know that you knew so many about animals, Hotaru" Ruka said

"Well, as you can see my inventions are useful but their appearance are from different animals" Hotaru said

"I see, but one thing bothers me though" Ruka said

"Why do you always blackmail me?" he added then Hotaru just looked at him.

"Just for fun" Hotaru said emotionlessly but instead for Ruka to argue with it he changed the subject.

"What's your favorite animal?" Ruka asked

"Panda" She replied

"Really?"

"Because there cute" Hotaru said

"Like you" Hotaru added but it was so soft that Ruka wasn't able to hear it.

"What did you say?" Ruka asked

"What?" Hotaru said

"The one that you said after you said the reason why you liked pandas"

"Oh, that was nothing let's go back my sister's waiting" Hotaru said then Ruka just looked at her as she walked away.

'_I wonder, when can I tell her about what I feel?' Ruka thought. _Not knowing Hotaru was waiting for him he spaced out.

"Hey Ruka, what are you waiting for? Let's go" Hotaru said then Ruka came back to his senses

"Coming!" Ruka said then ran to her.

They walked together and went back to where Mikan and the rest were. When they got there Tomoyo was talking to a girl that's the same year as her sister. Tomoyo saw her and waved her arm calling her to go there.

"Let's take a picture of the four of you" Tomoyo said

"Not interested!" Natsume said

"Come on Natsume-kun!" Tomoyo said

"Come on Natsume, it might be fun" Ruka said then Natsume looked at him and stood up and went next to him.

"Ok Say CHEESE!" Tomoyo said as she sees through the camera with only one eye opened and takes their picture.

"Let me see!" Mikan said

"Later, we still have to develop it," Her friend said

"Yukina-san, you didn't tell me that you were my sister's friend." Hotaru said

"Well she told me not to, sorry" the girl replied

"Oh right, this is Yukina, her Alice is like Hotaru's" Tomoyo explained

Then suddenly Narumi-sensei appeared.

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan said happily

"Hi, how are you guys? Having fun?" Narumi asked

"Yeah!" Mikan replied happily

"Imai-chan, you're not at your office" Narumi said to Tomoyo

"Well… I canceled some of my appointments of this Festival" she said

"Okay but I hope you remembered about tomorrow" Narumi said

"What about… I forgot! Oh no!" Tomoyo said while in a panic

"Hmm… don't worry about it I know you can do it, but why don't you go to active ability's attraction? It's a haunted house, that's all, adieu" Narumi said then left

"Let's go there!" Yukina said then started walking away and the rest followed

They arrived at the haunted house and Iinchou welcomed them.

"Mina-san! (Everyone) You came, enjoy our attraction okay?" Yuu said and left then when the gang was about to enter Misaki and Tsubasa came.

"Wait for us!" Misaki said and then all of them entered together.

They entered and saw many scary things. Mikan and Misaki were very scared while the rest were trying to keep there emotions to themselves while some are really just emotionless even when they're seeing the very scary things.

Then suddenly they saw a girl that was dancing ballet. She was very pale. This really frightened everyone that made them look like their chibi forms and looking pale except for Yukina and Tomoyo.

"Yukina-senpai, Tomoyo-senpai, aren't you two scared?" Mikan said with her voice shaking

"Not at all" Tomoyo said.

"It's just an illusion after all" Yukina said

Natsume Started walking away

"Mate!(wait) Natsume" Ruka said then followed Natsume and the rest did the same

They reached a point where the path was divided into four path ways.

"Hmm… this is quite troublesome" Hotaru said as she looked at the path ways.

"Ok, I have here eight sticks and there are pair of sticks that have the same color whoever picks the sticks with the same color will be the ones that will be partnered, ok now draw!"

They all took a stick Ruka and Hotaru got the pick sticks, Misaki and Yukina the green ones, Tsubasa and Tomoyo got the yellow ones then Natsume and Mikan got the red ones.

They walked to the path that they chose. The four pairs were silent.

Ruka and Hotaru's side…

"So, where do you think this path will lead us?" Ruka asked

"Who knows?" Hotaru replied

'_Now what? Should I tell her? Should I tell her that I like her?' Ruka thought then stopped walking_.

Hotaru noticed it but still continued. '_I wonder when I can tell him about what I fell for him'_ Hotaru thought

"Hotaru" Ruka said

"What is it?" she replied as she looked back

"I..I..I have to tell you something" Ruka said while he was slightly blushing then Hotaru turned back

"Hotaru, I…I…I like…" Ruka said then Hotaru noticed that a huge rock was falling from the ceiling and was heading towards Ruka. She grabbed his hand and ran pulling him out of the way then the rock fell on the floor.

"Thanks" Ruka said then Hotaru just gave him a faint smile. They noticed that they were holding each other's hands making them blush. After that they immediately let go of each other's hands and looked away from each other.

"Let's get going, this place is quite unstable." Hotaru said then walked again. They walked and walked then they saw the exit. They also saw Misaki and Yukina outside talking very loudly.

"Hotaru-chan! You made it" Yukina said

"What's taking them so long?" Misaki said

"Oh yeah, what were you going to say to me?" Hotaru said

"Umm… about that, can we just talk about it some other time?" Ruka said then Hotaru nodded

End of Chapter

_Mikan: Ruka-pyon! Why didn't you tell her yet?_

_Ruka: because I was interrupted_

_Mikan: You should tell her soon_

_Ruka: Hai!_

_Mikan: Gambate! Gambaru!_

_Ruka: Arigatou_

_Hotaru:What are you guys talking about there?_

_Mikan:Nothing!_

_The next Chapter will be about MikanXNatsume and TsubasaXoc R&R please and thanks for Ayu7 for the support! rock on always!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The two pairs are still in. Hotaru and Ruka were with Misaki and Yukina. They saw people were being brought back outside of the attraction. They saw Iinchou and called him

"Iinchou, why are they going out?" Hotaru asked

"Well, because the house is being unstable and it's like it'll be collapsing soon." Yuu said

"What? Natsume is still in there!" Ruka said then when he was about to run back inside Hotaru placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Mate (wait), Mikan is still there and so is my sister, I won't let anything happen to them." Hotaru said then ran inside then Ruka followed

"Hotaru-chan!" Yukina said but she already vanished

"Oh no!" Yuu said while in a panic.

While Natsume and Mikan…

There were many scary statuses around and together with the sounds Mikan got very scared and screamed very loudly Natsume got pissed off.

"Hey polka dots! Keep it down!" Natsume said without looking back at her then he felt someone cling onto his right arm.

"I'm scared" Mikan said with her eyes closed then Natsume looked at her for a while she was close to him.

"Don't touch me, little girl" Natsume said as he freed his arm from Mikan.

"But I'm your partner!"

"I don't care!"

"You're really mean"

Natsume didn't respond then he continued walking then Mikan followed him. Natsume realized that there were small rock particles falling from the ceiling. He looked back and saw a big rock was about to fall on her.

'_Shit! I have to get her out of the way' Natsume thought_

He ran fast to her and pushed her away.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Mikan said then she saw Natsume in pain and his lower leg was under that rock.

"Natsume, you…" Mikan said not knowing what to say then Natsume was able to get his lower leg out under that rock.

"Let's go, Ruka might worry" Natsume said then we he took a one step he felt the pain.

"Let me help you" Mikan said but Natsume just ignored her.

"I don't need your help" Natsume said

"But…" Mikan said

Then Ruka and Hotaru arrived.

"Natsume! We have to… What happened?" Ruka asked as he saw Natsume limping

"A rock fell on my leg, but I'm ok" Natsume said

"Come on" Ruka said then assisted Natsume in walking.

"Mikan this place is going to collapse soon I'll go and find my sister, get out of here now" Hotaru said

"I'll help you! I won't leave you Hotaru" Mikan said then Hotaru just looked at her and sighed.

"Come on, idiot!" Hotaru said then the two went to Tomoyo and Tsubasa's Path.

Meanwhile Tsubasa and Tomoyo…

They were walking silently when suddenly Tsubasa broke the silence.

"We're awfully silent today, aren't we" he said

"Sorry, I don't know what to say to you that's all" Tomoyo replied

"Same here" Tsubasa said

"I've been very busy in the office though" she said

"Well you're the top 3 student of the school after all" Tsubasa said

"Well it's nothing to be proud of actually" Tomoyo said then looked at Tsubasa's head and saw his hat

"But you still love that hat huh?" she added

"Well…" Tsubasa said

"You know I think you should ditch it" Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Why?" Tsubasa said

"Well, I think that you look better without the hat" Tomoyo said then continued walking

Tsubasa sighed "Hmm… I don't know"

"But you know you still haven't change that much though" Tsubasa said

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at Tsubasa

"Well you're attitude that's for sure but there's only one thing that you've changed"

"And what could that be?"

"You're prettier now" Tsubasa said while not looking at Tomoyo and with slight shades of red on his cheeks making Tomoyo blush

"Were you being sarcastic?" she said

"Of course not" Tsubasa said

Then there was silence again.

"You know there's a guy that I like here at the academy" Tomoyo said breaking the silence.

'_Oh this is just great! Now what am I gonna do! She likes someone in the academy' Tsubasa said in his mind_

"Is it the student principal?" Tsubasa made and jealous guess

"Hmm… sorry not him!" Tomoyo said in a playful manner with a wink then she smiled making Tsubasa slightly red.

"Well I…" Tsubasa said then notices the statue next to Tomoyo was about to fall on her.

"Tomoyo, Abunai! (Watch out)" he added and ran to her pushing with his body.

Tomoyo used her Alice. She made the rock particles that were about to fall on them into a big rock and it landed right beside them after that she breathed heavily.

"I didn't know your Alice is like that, that was amazing!" Tsubasa said as he was looking at the result of what Tomoyo did.

After a few seconds, their eyes met. This made the two blush and look away from each other.

"Umm… can you do me a favor?" Tomoyo said

"Yeah what is it?" Tsubasa said

"Can… can you get off of me?" Tomoyo said still not looking at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa realized that they were so close to each other and then he got off from her then he sat beside her as Tomoyo sat up.

"Are you okay?" Tsubasa said as he helped Tomoyo get up.

"Yeah, thanks" Tomoyo said then Hotaru and Mikan came

"Tomoyo-senpai, are you ok?" Mikan said then Tomoyo replied a smile

"I'm glad Hotaru's ok" Tomoyo said

"Let's go, this place will collapse any moment now" Hotaru said then they started running.

They were able to reach it outside. They saw the others resting especially Natsume.

"Natsume are you ok?" Mikan said as she approaches Natsume but he didn't say anything then Ruka smiled

"He's ok" Ruka said then he saw Hotaru and smiled at her and she also smiled back.

Yukina notices that Tomoyo was breathing heavily and was sweating.

"Tomoyo are you okay?" Yukina said then the gang looked at Tomoyo.

"Yukina, can you come with me for a sec?" Tomoyo said then walked to a grassy field then Yukina followed her.

At the grassy field…

"What's wrong Tomoyo?" Yukina said then Tomoyo fell on her knees while breathing heavily and her hand on the right portion of her chest (where the heart is).

"Hey! Tomoyo are you okay?" Yukina said in a panic but Tomoyo wasn't responding instead she was still breathing heavily.

"You… you used your Alice" Yukina said

"What's wrong with my sister?" Hotaru said with a serious look on her face.

"Well she…" Yukina said but Tomoyo stood up and was able to breathe properly and smiled at Hotaru.

"I'm okay, don't worry" Tomoyo said

"Liar, you're not okay at all" Hotaru said

"Look I'm okay now, I was just exhausted that's all" Tomoyo said and smiled at Hotaru.

"Let's go" Tomoyo said

"Hey I have to do some of your paper work but the deal ok" Yukina said then Tomoyo nodded.

Tomoyo and Hotaru went back to meet up with the rest.

While walking…

"Why do you have so many accessories to limit your Alice?" Hotaru asked

"Because, they told me to wear these many" Tomoyo said

"I see" Hotaru said

"You know, I'm glad you turned out to be an Alice, even him" Tomoyo said

"Him?" Hotaru said

"Our brother of course" Tomoyo said

"Mother always told me many stories about him, when she's talking about him she'll end up crying and felt the same thing when you were handed to this academy as well" Hotaru said

"It was my fault actually, I ran away from home and went here" Tomoyo said with a frown.

"But mother told me that…" Hotaru said

"She might have told you that because she didn't want you to do the same thing" Tomoyo said

"But…" Hotaru said then a brunette was about to jump on her then she took out her shut up idiot gun and shot her from the air making her fly away.

"Hotaru! You're so cold" Mikan said then made a big impact on the ground

"Ouch, that gotta hurt" Tomoyo said with one eye closed

'_What's up with this student anyway and what's her Alice? Is she a 4th type? And she the one persona told me that was his first student that did the same tasks as mine?' Natsume thought while looking at Tomoyo_

"Well I need to get going, I still have to prepare for tomorrow's surprise for the students" Tomoyo said

"Ok, take care" Hotaru said

"Oh yeah, you're Ruka right? Please take care of her for me!" Tomoyo said to Ruka making him slightly blush

'_How did she know my name? And why do I have a feeling that she knows that I like Hotaru? ' Ruka thought_

"Hey can we come?" Misaki asked as she pulled Tsubasa

"Sure" Tomoyo said then waved good bye to Hotaru then they left.

"Hey guys it's almost dinner time. Let's go" Yuu said then the gang followed.

End of Chapter

_Mikan: Hey Hotaru, do you think Tsubasa-senpai likes Tomoyo-senpai?_

_Hotaru: I'm not sure_

_Natsume arrives with Ruka…_

_Natsume: What are the two of you talking about?_

_Mikan: Natsume, is your leg ok?_

_Ruka: yeah, his leg's ok_

_Natsume: It's because Strawberries here wasn't being alert_

_Mikan: Hentai!_

_Natsume: Whatever_

_While the two were arguing…_

_Ruka: Let's go to the dinner hall together_

_Hotaru: Ok_

_Ruka: Hey guys, let's go to the dinning hall already!_

_Mikan: Coming! _

I hope you liked it! thanks to all that read this fic and reviewed it!

Note: in this story Reo hasn't appeared yet so his still a so called **_"good guy"_** in this story. R&R please


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

It was 8 p.m. and the students are all in their rooms.

At the middle school branch's dorm…

Yukina was helping Tomoyo for tomorrow's activity.

"You're really lucky you know, getting the chance to escort Mouri-san the whole day" Yukina said but Tomoyo was looking outside her window.

"Can you do the preparations yourself?" Tomoyo asked

"Yeah, Why?" Yukina said then Tomoyo was fast asleep on her bed.

Yukina sighed then prepared her clothes for the next day. Then Tomoyo's brother knocked on the door.

"Is Tomoyo here?" he said

"Imai-sama, I'm afraid she's already asleep" Yukina said

"Tell her to be very prepared for tomorrow's escorting" he said

"Who will she be escorting?" Yukina asked

"An Alice graduate, Mourii Reo-san" He said

"That's all" he said then left.

'_She's so lucky she's going to escort Reo-san' Yukina said_

At the field…

The Black cat was with Persona who was discussing something.

"What is it Natsume?" the masked teacher said

"Sensei, do you know anyone with the name of Imai Tomoyo?" Persona was shocked but didn't show any emotion.

"The destruction wolf," he said

"What's her Alice?"

"She has the very rare of all Alice, she can control all elements"

"What does that mean?"

"It means if you attack her with your Alice, it will be canceled or worse backfire at the caster"

"If that's all you can go back to your room now" Persona said then left.

Natsume went back to his room after wards.

At Ruka's room…

He was lying down his bed thinking.

'_How can I tell her? Knowing her she might not care at all if she finds out and her sister… does she know that I like Hotaru?' Ruka thought_

Ruka was thinking so hard on how to tell Hotaru his feelings that he fell asleep.

The next day (8:30 a.m.)…

All of the students fell in line for the checking of their attendance with their group. After that some of the students went back to their area while the others went to the other attractions.

At the fields…

"Hotaru, where do you want to go? Hotaru?" Mikan said but Hotaru was spaced out.

'_I guess my sister will be really busy today' Hotaru thought_

"Hotaru!" Mikan said loudly making Hotaru annoyed making her use her 'Baka gun' on Mikan ten times.

"You're so cold Hotaru" Mikan said while she fell on the ground (anime style)

"Baka! You're so annoying in the morning"

"What's wrong you seem to be bothered by something?"

"It's just my sister's busy today and I wanted to be with her today"

"Really?" someone said and it wasn't Mikan

"Yes… Sis!" Hotaru said then looked back and saw her sister in a long leg-length leather collared vest, red sleeveless shirt, one inch above the knee cycling shorts and black boots and her hair at the side was braided and was tied at the back of her head.

"Wow! Tomoyo-senpai looks so cool!" Mikan said

"I thought…" Hotaru said but was interrupted

"I won't be busy for two hours so let's go and eat first," Tomoyo said then smiled.

They went to a café then ordered their breakfast.

Meanwhile, under a big tree…

Natsume was reading his Manga while his best friend was beside him playing with some animals around that area. It was silent then…

"Ne, Natsume" Ruka said

"What is it, Ruka?"

"Well… how can I tell Hotaru that I like her?" he said then Natsume just looked at him then looked back to his Manga.

"Then tell her what you really feel, because if you don't tell her it will just bother you every time." Natsume said while looking at his Manga then Ruka just looked at him while he was talking then smiled.

"Thanks Natsume" Ruka said then looked at the sky

"What are you going to do after this?" Natsume said still looking at his Manga

"Stay with you of course, wherever you go is fine with me" Ruka said then smiled at Natsume then Natsume smiled back.

After two hours…

Tomoyo's assistant teleported to where she was while she was drinking her tea.

"Vice Principal Imai Tomoyo-san, Mourii-san will be arriving any minute" the assistant said surprising her making her spit all the tea that she was drinking out of her mouth.

"You surprised me!" she said

"I'm sorry, Imai-san" the assistant said then Tomoyo sighed

'_I thought that she was only the secretary? Why did he call her Vice Principal?' Hotaru thought while looking at her sister._

"Come with me" Tomoyo said then walked away with Hotaru, Mikan and her assistant following her.

At main gate…

The assistant gave Tomoyo her notebook while they were walking Tomoyo was faced at her back not looking backwards.

"What are you going to do here anyway?" Hotaru asked

"Well, it's a surprise for all the students" Tomoyo replied

"Is that reason of that big crowd?" Mikan asked

"Tomoyo-san be careful you're about to…" the assistant said but Tomoyo turned and bumped into an Alice graduate then her notebook fell on the ground scattering some pieces of paper on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Tomoyo said with a bow then picked up the pieces of paper with her assistant helping her.

"Oh no, where's the other one?" Tomoyo said

"Is this it miss?" the Alice graduate said

"Oh yes, thank you!" Tomoyo said then smiled with her eyes closed. Seeing this made the Alice graduate shocked.

'_Her face, eyes, hair and smile… all of this are alike from THAT person' He thought_

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked

"It's nothing" he replied

Then Narumi appeared.

"Welcome back, Reo" Narumi said

"It's nice to see my senpai again" Reo said as they shook hands.

"This is… the Vice Principal of the academy and the top 3 student in the whole academy, she excels in all of her subjects and sports and she's just in the middle school branch" Narumi said

"Honto? Then she must be a genius then" Reo said

"Iie! That's not true at all! I'm not a genius" Tomoyo said

"I didn't catch your name yet" Reo said

"Imai Tomoyo, nice to meet you, Reo-san" she said

"Tomoyo, nice name… hmm…" Reo said then looked on the ground

"Is something the matter?" Tomoyo asked

"Well you see, you look exactly like a person that me and Narumi-senpai knew a long time ago, back then when we were still studying, it brings a lot of memories… even bad ones though but it's ok, right senpai?" Reo said to Narumi then Narumi nodded.

"Well, Tomoyo let's take Reo to the waiting room" Narumi said then Tomoyo nodded but Reo kept on looking at her.

'_Is this a dream that I'm seeing someone with the same appearance of the girl I liked ten years ago?' Reo thought_

Narumi and Tomoyo brought Reo to the waiting room. Before Narumi left, he placed a limiting bracelet on Reo's wrist then left.

"So you're my escort huh?"

"Umm… yes" Tomoyo said then smiled

"Tell me more about yourself, we should get to know each other" Reo said then smiled at her

They were talking about thing about themselves not knowing that Narumi-sensei was still near the door.

'_Come to think of it, she doesn't look like Hotaru or her brother at all, that person did say that she had a sister… could it be?' Narumi thought then left._

End Of Chapter

Hope you liked it! if you have any suggestions just email me


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the people that gave a review in this story

Chapter six

While Reo and Tomoyo were talking, one of the teachers went in and wanted to talk to Reo alone. Tomoyo left the room and went to the field far from the building. She sat on the fields with her arms around her legs.

"Hey Tomoyo, what are you doing here?" a boy with a star under his left eye.

"Oh Tsubasa, I was just waiting for someone" Tomoyo said with a smile then Tsubasa sat beside Tomoyo.

"That outfit looks good on you"

"Really? Thanks" Tomoyo said then smiled

They looked at the sky then the wind blown. Strands of Tomoyo's hair were blown in front of her face. Tsubasa looked at her as the wind blew through her hair. Tsubasa stroked Tomoyo's hair to the back of her ear then Tomoyo looked at Tsubasa. They had eye contact for a while then it broke when Tomoyo's eye was temporarily blinded by the dust.

"What's wrong?" Tsubasa said

"Nothing just got something on my eye"

"Let me see" Tsubasa said as he placed his hands on her cheeks then blew into her eye.

After that, Tomoyo was able to open her eye then their eyes met again. After a while Tsubasa looked away as he let go of Tomoyo. They both looked away as they blushed.

"I… I… I gotta go now" Tsubasa said as he was about to stand up then Tomoyo grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me for a little while, please?" Tomoyo said while she looked away from Tsubasa as she still blushes.

_'I should tell him, thatI like him' Tomoyo thought_

Tsubasa stayed at his position with their hands still together.

"I have something to say to you" Tomoyo said

"What is it?"

"Well I ah…" Tomoyo said then suddenly Misaki jumped on Tomoyo then Tomoyo let go of Tsubasa's hand.

"How are yah Tomoyo? Why didn't you come to my room last night?" Misaki said

"Well I fell asleep" Tomoyo said with a smile

"I see, why you are here Tsubasa?" Misaki said

"Me? I was just walking around then I saw her"

"Oh I see, What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Me? I'll be escorting Reo-san for the whole day until the party" Tomoyo said

"Really? Oh yeah I haven't decided what to wear, let's go Tsubasa!" Misaki said then pulled Tsubasa.

Tomoyo was left and then a teacher called her back to the building.

End of chapter

Hope you liked it! R&R please and thanks to the people who reviewed my story! TC and God Bless


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Finally after one century I was able to continue 2 of my stories. This, Hotaru's sister and Moving On (vampire knight)

Pls. R&R =)

Chapter 7

The party and new rival:

Mr. Jino asked Tomoyo to go back to her dorm to get ready for the party. Yukina teleported to pick-up Tomoyo then went to the dorm.

At the dorm…

Tomoyo stretched and lied down on her bed.

"So how was it?" Yukina asked

"It was ok I guess?" Tomoyo answered

"That's all? But you're very lucky to escort someone as Reo Mouri-san and he's one of my idols too" Yukina said then pouted while in chibi form.

'Wonder how Tsubasa's doing now… I wasn't able to confess earlier too… grr!! I just hope we get to dance later' Tomoyo thought then smiled to herself.

"OI! Tomoyo!! Hurry up! You know how Jino-sensei is when someone's late for something.

"Ha..HAI!!" Tomoyo said then jumped of her bed and prepared for the party.

An hour later…

"Kirei na!!! Tomoyo you look like an angel!!! Hold a sec I'll get my camera!" Yukina said then left.

Tomoyo turned around and looked at herself in the mirror.

She had her hair lying on her shoulders and wore a black headband. She wore a black tube dress with a strap to be worn around the neck (so that I won't fall) and ribbons on the ruffled skirt and a pair of 1 inch platform doll shoes with ribbons on the straps.

She sighed then she heard a knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it and Tsubasa was there standing with his fist on a knocking position. Both of them stared at one another then after a few seconds they looked in different directions.

"Umm… you look nice" Tsubasa said while scratching his head and looking at the celling.

"Thanks… you too" Tomoyo said while staring at the floor.

"Umm… I was thinking… maybe we could go to…" Tsubasa said but was interrupted by Yukina's load voice

"Tomoyo!!! I have my camera!!! Let me take a picture of you!!! … you too Tsubasa!" Yukina said as she pushed Tsubasa beside Tomoyo and took their pictures.

"You guys look so cute!!! Can't wait to see it when the film is developed!" Yukina said in chibi form.

Then after a few minutes someone knocked on the door even though it was opened.

"Aniki, good evening… you look dashing as ever" Tomoyo said

"Thank you… You look pretty in that dress as well" he said

"Thank you aniki"

"Anyway its time for you to go to Mori-san again" Imai said

Tomoyo nodded then Yukina teleported with her to the building where the party will be held.

"You're Ando Tsubasa correct?"

"Yes" Tsubasa answered

"What business do you have with my sister that you even go to her room?" Tomoyo and Hotaru's brother asked

"Im her friend Imai-san"

"I see…" Imai-san said as he pushed his glasses upward then left.

Tsubasa sighed.

'and here I was hoping to go to the party together with Tomoyo… but I hope we get to dance atleast' Tsubasa said to himself

"This is gonna be sweet!" Tsubasa said with both of his hands at the back of his head.

"What is?"

"gaah! Misaki! You're still here?" Tsubasa said

"Of course duh?! Now help me with my dress I can tie it you know! Then after we can go to the party" Misaki said in her usual demanding tone.

"Yes Maam" Tsubasa said.

"Hey Tsubasa, you planned on going together with Tomoyo for the party right?" Misaki said with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Yeah… I just thought maybe all of us can go to the party together but I guess not… she was too busy… there done!" Tsubasa said then placed his hands on the back of his head again.

"I won't let her win" Misaki whispered to herself

"Huh? What was that?" Tsubasa said then Misaki shook her head

"Nothing! Let's go Tsubasa we'll be late!" Misaki said then pulled Tsubasa and they went to the party together.

-End of chapter -


End file.
